With rapid development of a display technology, a display panel is increasingly developing toward a trend of high integration and low cost. A gate-driver on array (GOA) technology involves directly integrating a gate driver on an array substrate of a display device by a photolithography process, and a GOA circuit usually includes a plurality of cascaded shift registers, and each shift register corresponds to a row of gate lines, so as to implement performing scan driving for the display panel. The integration technology can save space for a bonding region and a fan-out region for an integrated circuit (IC), so as to implement a narrow-frame of the display panel, and at a same time, reduce a product cost and increase a product yield.